


一些野人冬狗子的片段式文

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 昨天晚上忽然想看野野的alpha冬哥鈤文明人（？）阿盾，然后就随便写了一些片段，前面的是野人冬x富婆（。）盾，后面的是野人alpha冬ntr詹詹的老婆阿盾…【洛丝儿就是C2盾，因为他是C2Rogers，罗，丝儿（。）】
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一些野人冬狗子的片段式文

想看，富婆（？）洛丝儿包养野人冬狗子，从森林里把冬带回自己家

洛丝儿是一个富可敌国的盾，某次外出郊游，他遇到在森林里乱跑了野人冬狗子，一见钟情了，然后洛丝儿把冬狗子带回家里，给他穿上体面的衣服

然而冬狗子穿惯了兽皮树叶，文明人的衣服让他很不舒服，于是野人冬狗子大声哼唧起来，洛丝儿只能脱了他的衣服，让冬狗子在卧室待着不要出来

冬狗子这个美丽又强壮的野人在洛丝儿装潢华丽的卧室内呆呆地坐着，周围的一切似乎都与他格格不入，晚上洛丝儿洗完澡，穿着浴袍回到卧室，冬狗子看到穿浴袍的洛丝儿，低声吼叫，目光热乎乎的盯着洛丝儿

洛丝儿很害羞，他坐在软软的大床上，试探着解开浴袍的一角，他的身体在纯白的浴袍中若隐若现，然后他对冬狗子伸出一只手，是他并不隐晦的邀约，冬狗子直直地朝着洛丝儿的方向走了过去，手按住浴袍解开的方向，他的手心热极了，洛丝儿肚子都要因此烧起来，然后冬就那么直直地看着洛丝儿，用手掌揉他的肚子，洛丝儿等了一会，没有等到冬的下步动作，于是他壮起胆子，伸过头吻了野人的嘴唇，冬狗子嘴唇冰凉，口内却是潮湿火热的，还有树林的气息

冬狗子被洛丝儿吻的时候，一只手依然在揉着金发美人洁白紧致的腹肌，另一只手似乎不知道该往哪里放，于是在半空中挥了挥，最终落到了洛丝儿的肩膀上，肚子和左侧肩膀被野人的手心烫的要烧起来，身体的其他部位便感到冰冷，洛丝儿离开了冬狗子有树林气息的嘴唇，他靠的更近，几乎整个身体都在冬狗子的怀中了，然后他完全地解开浴袍，手顺着野人像树木般的手臂线条向下抚摸，他也不管野人能不能听懂自己说话，只是不停喃喃细语，请…请再多摸摸我

野人的头发是深棕色，披到肩头，其中有许多零碎的小叶残枝，当他沿着洛丝儿的方向倒在床上，并且将洛丝儿压在身下时，金发美人咬着冬狗子的头发，柔顺又热情，冬狗子的整个身体都是火热的，又充满保护欲，洛丝儿被他覆盖住，觉得自己变的很小了，冬的嘴唇在他的脖颈上流连，然而比起生命被威胁，洛丝儿更多的感觉是无边无际的烫，就好像冬狗子将一团火送进了他的血液当中，与此同时他握着冬狗子的两只手在自己的身体上慢慢地抚摸，哪里没有被触碰的都是冰天雪地，哪里被触碰到的都是滚烫的欲望，洛丝儿被连绵不绝变幻莫测的冰冷和炽热流淌过，他的身体越来越绵软，而当野人无师自通地握住他的阴jing并轻轻地捏了两下根部时，金发美人直直地注视着天花板上的吊灯，在冬狗子的手心里射了出来，他一直喘息着，觉得自己就要溺毙了，野人有点担心地望着洛丝儿，两只手抚摸着他的胸口和肚子，又将被扔到一旁的浴袍拿过来，裹住洛丝儿

洛丝儿被冬狗子用浴袍裹得紧绷绷的，原本宽松的浴袍硬是在他身上缠了三四圈，又被野人强壮的，有树林气息的身体用力抱在怀里，释放了一次的洛丝儿在冬怀中喘息，然后舔了舔他刺绒绒的下巴，冬狗子还是紧张地看着他，似乎是刚才洛丝儿gc的模样吓到他了，于是洛丝儿试图向野人展示自己与平时无异的身体状况，又试图靠在冬狗子怀里得到一个亲吻

然而冬狗子这会儿不再像刚才那样用炽热的目光和炽热的身体给金发美人的血液中送去火焰了，他只是很担心地看着洛丝儿，忽然从床上坐起来，将浴袍和棉被牢牢裹住赤裸的洛丝儿，又从刚才洛丝儿给他选衣服的柜子里拿出一堆软绵绵的毛巾睡衣睡袍，把床上还没反应过来的洛丝儿一层一层地裹在当中，洛丝儿被裹成了一只厚厚的茧，只有脑袋露在外面，然后冬狗子也躺上床，手放在美人阳光般璀璨的金发上轻轻抚摸着，另一只手则伸进他为洛丝儿制作的衣服茧里面，握住了金发美人的一只手，洛丝儿将另一只手也伸过去，两只手在许多层的包裹下与冬狗子的手牵着，他的另一只手在抚摸洛丝儿的金发，嘴唇靠近洛丝儿的脸，呼出小小的热气，他们就这样以一种奇怪的拥抱姿态睡着了

洛丝儿可能就是，被冬触碰起反应导致的sj，会看起来特别激烈就像哮喘发作（唔）了一样，然后冬被吓着了，他虽然见过sj，但从来没有见过像洛丝儿这样的sj，于是认为洛丝儿生病了，就会想办法把他裹住，然后就不会再想doi的事，于是就，一直doi不了…  
————  
哎，我好爱又野又A又温柔的冬哥啊…

感觉冬就很适合稀里糊涂闯进贵族小姐洛丝儿的闺房，然后被一见钟情，自己还什么都不知道，又稀里糊涂地离开，而对冬狗子一见倾心的洛丝儿之后就为了他拒绝了家里安排的婚约，然后经过许多事之后，alpha野人冬带着omega史蒂薇回到了森林中生活  
————  
或者，omega洛丝儿已经嫁给门当户对的詹詹了，婚后生了一个孩子，有天洛丝儿抱着孩子在庭院里走，忽然遇到了走错路的野人冬狗子，洛丝儿有点紧张，冬则当着他的面采摘庭院里的野果吃，洛丝儿抱着孩子望着冬的侧影，又一见钟情了，连小宝宝要吃奶都差点没听到，然后冬转过头直直地看了洛丝儿一眼，洛丝儿就栽了，回去之后在房间里日夜想着冬狗子，詹詹很体贴地问他是不是身体不舒服，洛丝儿被突如其来的对野人冬的爱慕，以及对丈夫背叛所感到的羞愧折磨，越来越茶饭不思

詹詹很为他的妻子担心，于是找来医生为洛丝儿看病，结果冬狗子凭着本能发现医生不是好人（可以是尾四，也可以是油二），就去悄悄地把医生打晕了，然后自己翻窗进入了洛丝儿的房间，洛丝儿看到冬，还以为自己是在做梦，结果这时候他忽然发情了，冬狗子被omega信息素感染，就鈤了洛丝儿，很爽，但他鈤完之后就又跑掉了，又过了几天忽然出现在只有洛丝儿的卧室里，于是洛丝儿就在丈夫詹詹和行踪不定的野生情人冬狗子之间徘徊，被感情，欲望和罪恶感交织…

一边是（可能）一无所知的温柔体贴完美丈夫詹詹，一边做事全凭本能又充满野性魅力的的野人冬狗子，还有在两个巴基之间徘徊不定的omega金发美人…后来洛丝儿也许会怀上冬的孩子，然后便愈发纠结犹豫徘徊不定了…

在洛丝儿怀孕期间的很多个夜晚，詹詹会鈤怀着冬狗子孩子的洛丝儿，温柔深情地亲吻爱人的孕肚，说宝贝你感受到了吗？我们的孩子在踢我呢。洛丝儿一边应和詹詹，一边却与窗外藏在树梢中向他们这边看的冬狗子目光相接…

冬狗子知道洛丝儿现在怀的孩子是他的，所以每天晚上都会藏在洛丝儿卧室窗户对面的树上看着他，甚至詹詹来的时候他也蹲在树上朝这边望，而当詹詹不在洛丝儿卧室里的时候，洛丝儿就让仆从们离开，野人冬无声无息地出现在他的窗台，被洛丝儿放进来

有时候心怀愧疚的洛丝儿会向丈夫暗示自己有了一个野生情人，然而詹詹似乎总是听不懂他的弦外之音，其实詹詹不是真的听不懂，只是不愿意听懂也不能听懂这样的？就，他可能从一开始就隐隐约约发现了，但出于对洛丝儿的深爱以及为了他们的女儿温妮芙蕾德着想，詹詹一直假装不知道，如果他明示自己知道了，那么妻子和他的野生情人都必须按照当时的法律接受恐怖的刑罚，不过也可能冬狗子会带着他的洛丝儿到一个谁也捉不到他们的深山老林（。）里去生活，可是这样对于从小就含着金汤勺的贵族omega洛丝儿来说还是不幸，而且年幼的温妮也不能小小年纪失去母亲，所以詹詹就一直假装不知道，对于妻子的暗示也听不懂，甚至任由冬狗子在他不在的时候跑进来看望他的史蒂薇，以及洛丝儿肚子里并不属于自己的孩子，詹詹当然不可能不嫉妒，但他既然决心要保护他的妻子，就绝不会主动戳穿冬狗子的存在

而且即使当时的社会情况允许他们三批，或者洛丝儿可以让冬狗子做他光明正大的情人，野人冬这边也不行，因为之前他从洛丝儿的反应中知道不能让詹詹发现自己的存在，所以每次感受到一点詹詹的气息就躲起来了，这使得詹詹到现在虽然知道妻子有个野生alpha情人，却连冬狗子的背影都没有看到过…


End file.
